


Mine.

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Some bdsm stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You flirt with waitresses, you pretend in front of God and Fargo and everyone that I’m not anything to you. But you’re mine. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first fanfic (and my very first smut) so I hope you like it!

_On your knees._

Numbers didn’t know what to do. He stood in the doorway, arms full of groceries, staring stupidly at his partner. Wrench was sitting on the couch, knees wide, tie loosened, with his sleeves rolled up and a drink in his hand.

_I said knees. Now._

Numbers dropped wordlessly to his knees, setting the groceries on the floor beside him with an abrupt thud. The corner of Wrench’s mouth twitched into a sinister-looking smile.

_Crawl to me._ Wrench signed.

Numbers stretched forward and dug his fingers into the carpet as he crawled to Wrench. His mind was spinning too fast for him to even think twice about following orders. The look on Wrench’s face could only be described as ‘predatory’, and combined with the aggressive signing, Numbers wasn’t certain if he was more aroused or afraid.

Numbers stopped right at Wrench’s feet and looked up expectantly. Wrench set down his drink, licked his lips absentmindedly, and grabbed Numbers by the hair, tangling his fingers in his dark locks and angling his face upwards. He then took the index finger from his free hand and started lightly tracing around Numbers’ lips, occasionally pushing it in. Numbers began sucking on his fingertip, swirling his tongue around the end, slurping loudly.

Wrench retracted his finger and quickly slapped his partner across the face. The smaller mans face stung with the impact, and the acute stinging quickly was replaced by intense throbbing. He looked up at Wrench, his dark eyes questioning and the side of his face reddening.

_Not until I say._

Numbers nodded apologetically, scooting a little closer. Wrench smirked to himself, quickly ripping the already loose tie from around his neck. He placed his hand on the back of Numbers’ head, forcing him to bend forward, then tied his partners hands behind his back with the necktie. Numbers felt the bite of the fabric into his wrists as his partner loomed over him. He could feel himself getting hard in anticipation. Normally they were both fuck-as-we-feel-like-it kind of lovers, but something like this? Wrench must have been planning this for a while. Numbers grinned to himself. He was in for a real treat, he could already tell.

Wrench pushed him back upright on his knees, cupping a bearded cheek. He then stood, towering over Numbers, removing his belt without breaking eye contact. In one quick motion, he had the belt looped around Numbers’ neck like a leash and collar.

_You are mine. You belong to me. My pet. My property._

Numbers felt his cock throb in his pants, and tried to discreetly cover the rapidly growing erection with his hand. Wrench jerked on the belt, sending Numbers lurching forward.

_That’s mine, too._ Wrench was smiling maliciously. He lifted his foot and kicked Numbers backwards onto the floor. In an instant Wrench was down upon him, opening Numbers’ shirt and quickly pulling his pants off of his body. Numbers was entirely exposed and defenseless, vulnerable and weak, and exactly how Wrench wanted him.

_Sometimes I think you forget,_ Wrench signed,  _You flirt with waitresses, you pretend in front of God and Fargo and everyone that I’m not anything to you. But you’re mine. Nobody else’s. I think you need a reminder._ A cocky grin split his hardened expression, and he pulled his hard cock out of his pants, lowering his drooling erection onto Numbers’ own dick. Wrench buried his face into the base of Numbers’ neck, biting and sucking at the other mans flesh as he used his hand to pump both of their aching cocks simultaneously. Numbers was squirming on the floor beneath him, whimpering and yelping with every bite, every stroke, every hot breath in his ear. Wrench’s free hand roamed, tugging hair, scratching his back, slapping his ass. Without warning, Wrench pulled away, breaking all physical contact. Numbers writhed on the floor, skin screaming to be touched. He felt like a fish pulled out of water, flopping around on the shore. A small whimper escaped his throat, and he was suddenly intensely grateful his boyfriend didn’t have to hear such an undignified sound.

Wrench sat back in his chair, watching Numbers like a cat watches a wounded bird. He took another sip of his whiskey, and turned back to the naked man tied up on the floor.

_Did you want more?_

Numbers nodded violently.

_Beg._

Numbers looked helplessly at his partner. His hands were tied, and that meant he couldn’t speak to Wrench at all.

_Beg,_ Wrench repeated.  _Out loud._

"Please," said Numbers, suddenly aware of how silent their interaction had been before his own voice had shattered it.

_I doubt that was adequate. Louder._

"Please. Please. I need it. I want it. Give it to me. Please." Numbers was almost shouting now.

_You’re going to have to earn it, you know._

Numbers nodded, opening his mouth as wide as he could and letting his tongue extend over his lower lip. Wrench’s cock twitched in his lap, and he took a long drink, emptying the glass.

_Roll over and get on your knees._

Numbers complied as best he could, with Wrench pulling him upright by the shoulders. As soon as his cock was in reach, Numbers lunged forward, licking and sucking Wrench hungrily. Wrench dug his fingers into Numbers’ hair and jerked his head back, away from his throbbing dick, and backhanded him.

_You’re a slow learner. Not until I say._

Wrench chuckled darkly as he rubbed his precum soaked cock on Numbers’ face, feeling his beard scratch his balls and his cock leaking all over the smaller mans upper lip. Wrench loved the way Numbers looked, simultaneously used up and needy and eager to please. He smacked his dick against Numbers cheek a few times before finally signing  _Suck_ to his partner.

Numbers enveloped his partner immediately, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, paying extra attention to rub small circles right under the head, exactly where Wrench liked it. Numbers pushed his face down on Wrench’s cock, feeling it press against the entrance to his throat. It burned, but in a way that made him feel alive, dangerous, and reckless. He leaned forward a little more, feeling his throat open for the head of Wrench’s dick. He buried his face into a thick patch of hair, taking as much of Wrench into his throat as he could, repeatedly impaling his face on his partner until Wrench shoved him over backwards. Drool coated his chin, his chest, and most of Wrench’s lap. Numbers looked up at him and saw copper curls stuck to Wrench’s forehead, plastered there by sweat, and a blush creeping across his face.

Wrench kicked Numbers, rolling him onto his stomach. Numbers gasped for air and lay there, waiting for the bigger man to descend upon him again. Instead, he heard footsteps walking away. Numbers mind was racing. Where was Wrench going? Should he move? No, better not to do anything unless he said. His face still felt hot and throbbed from the last two times he did anything without permission. He heard the footsteps get louder again, and he absentmindedly held his breath, waiting for whatever was next. He felt a knee jam itself between his legs, spreading them wider as the sound of a plastic cap opening pierced the silence. The familiar sound of lube being squirted out of a bottle and vigorously rubbed up and down a hard shaft followed. Numbers felt a strong forearm snake under him and pull his body upright until Numbers was able to balance on his knees again. He could feel the wet, sticky cock pressing against his ass. He could feel Wrench’s breath in his hair, his arm curling around to grab his cock and stroke it with his already lubricated hand. Wrench guided his cock to his partners tight hole, and shoved it in with force. Number yelped, surprised by the force and the pain. Numbers felt fingers curl around his throat, putting on just enough pressure to remind Numbers who was in control. Wrench filled him entirely, rocking in an out of his body like an ocean wave. The burning pain morphed into burning pleasure, and soon Numbers was whimpering loudly in tandem with Wrench’s thrusts. Wrench’s pace quickened and he started growling deep gutteral noises into Numbers’ ear. The burning Number has been feeling quickly exploded, arching his back and shooting his cum all over the floor. Wrench wrapped his arms tightly around Numbers, burying his head into the back of Numbers’ neck and thrusting erratically. He soon shuddered, and quickly pulled himself away from his partner.

Numbers soon felt the knots around his wrists being loosened and removed, but stayed kneeling on the floor. His ass throbbed with the memory of friction that was so quickly taken away. Soon he saw Wrench step out from behind him, looking significantly less stern than he had previously.

_Who do you belong to?_

_You._

_Who else?_

_Only you._

_Good boy. Put the groceries away._


End file.
